Survivor: Winter
by RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: 2 of 4 sections from a collaborative piece of fanfiction. This originated from an anon request on Tumblr asking for a Rita-based fic that had 4 parts based on 4 seasons. Four of us have taken a season each starting with me writing Winter. This one also starts 5 or 6 years ago and, as with the rest of the story, will include several familiar faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of Rita's Four Seasons fic for the lovely anon that requested it! Written with totti10 (flashingbluelight), beautyofthend (chloehowman), and read-a-holic17 (casualtyfan)**

 **We all hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as we loved writing it. Would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **If you haven't already read it, totti10 has written Autumn. To get to it, replace the numbers after the '/s/' with 11924792/1/**

 **A, G, T, & M xxx**

 **Trigger Warnings for: domestic abuse, rape, self-harm, suicide attempt.**

* * *

Winter seemed to sneak up on the short brunette woman. The cold had gradually begun to set in, but the bleak, dark, hopeless nights had appeared seemingly out of no where.

Rita ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she examined the latest bruise to her face. She picked up her concealer from the side of the sink and applied it gently, covering the green and black mark on her cheek. A pair of arms slipped her around her waist and she stiffened, ice cold fear flowing through her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Mark."

"You are soooooo beautiful babe." Mark stroked the side of her face and smiled at her in the mirror.

Rita smiled back, gripping the side of the sink hard to stop herself from shaking.

"Mm you smell good." The stench of whiskey burnt Rita's nose as the grip around her waist tightened.

Mark spun her around quickly her back hitting the edge of the sink hard. Rita gasped in pain as his lips crashed on to hers. The brunette let herself go limp as Mark ripped of the jeans she'd put on moments ago. She waited until he'd finished and dropped her unceromoniously to the floor, leaving to find his whiskey bottle again, before letting the tears slip down her face. Is that what her marriage had been reduced to? Beatings and rape? Where had it gone so wrong? What had SHE done so wrong?

She picked herself up off the floor again, putting her jeans back on again and fixing her make up.

"I'm going to work!" she called, passing through the living room. No reply came, and she sighed, leaving the desolate house behind her.

Snow flakes began to fall gracefully, dancing around the petite brunette. She ignored them, pulling her jacket around her ever thinning frame a little tighter. It was a long hike to the hospital from her house, but she didn't care. It was nice to clear her head. She needed the time to prepare herself for seeing her collegues.

…

"Hey Rita!" Rita spun round as her collegue caught up.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

"Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come for a drink? It was a pretty hellish shift after all."

"Nah, you're alright. I need to get home really. Thanks anyway though."

"Oh come on Rita. I can't remember the last time you joined us! Just one drink. It'll be a quick one I promise."

"I'm really sorry Jen…"

"Alright. Next time though yeah?"

"Yeah… sure."

"See you tomorrow then!"

"See ya."

The snow had been falling thick and fast for the last two hours, and had reached ankle height. Sighing, Rita pulled her phone from her pocket and phoned a taxi, looking up at the starless night sky. It took twenty minutes for the taxi to reach the ED entrance, and another forty five minutes for them to reach Rita's house. She handed the driver the fare and a tip, before climbing out of the cab. She entered the house and was instantly greeted with a very drunk Mark.

"There she is! Where'd you go baby?" He drawled.

"Work. I told you I was going." Rita made straight for the drinks cabinet and pulled the vodka bottle from it. She poured herself a large glass and downed it in one, wincing as the liquid burnt her throat, before pouring another.

"Come and sitty down next to me."

Obediantely, Rita joined her husband on the couch.

"How was your shift nursey?"

"Awful. But it's the ED. What's new?"

"Awww poor nursey. Y'know whattd cheer yooooou up? A good f'kin."

"I'm not in the mood Mark."

"But it's your duty to sa'isfy me." Mark growled, grabbing Rita's wrist.

"Mark-"

"Sex is the only thing you're good at. You're not gonna disappoint me with that as well are you?"

Mark knocked the glass from her hand, letting it smash onto the floor, dragging Rita through to the bedroom. The young nurse struggled in his grasp, but her struggles were feeble. She knew it was futile. Her husband threw her through the door before him, Rita wincing as the carpet burnt her forearm as she skidded. He was on top of her in seconds. He ripped at her clothing, casting it aside, stopping once he'd revealed Rita's naked body. The young woman trembled as the cold hit her, her eyes looking anywhere but at her husband.

"Look at me." He growled. Rita fixed her eyes on the wall.

"Look. At. Me." He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"Y'know, I'm the only man who's ever going to love you. No-one else would put up with your shit. You're not even that good in the sack. And God knows you're far from beautiful."

Rita whimpered as his grip tightened.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." He dropped Rita to the floor and left her there. She waited until she heard the front door slam shut before sobbing into the carpet. She sobbed for twenty minutes before picking herself up off the floor and redressed. She made her way to the front door, but found it locked. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find her keys anywhere. Sighing, she grabbed the vodka bottle she'd left on the side and collapsed on the couch.

She'd finished three quarters of the bottle before Mark came back. The door slammed shit with such a force that the house shook.

"I KNEW IT YOU WHORE!" He screamed, dragging her off the couch by her hair. The vodka bottle shattered as it the floor, bits of glass sinking into the blonde's legs as she was dragged across the floor.

"I RAN INTO JEN AT THE PUB. SHE'S TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

"Mark I don't know what you're talking about. Please let go." Rita sobbed as they stopped outside the door that led to the basement. Terror filled her chest as she realised what was about to happen.

"Mark no. Please. PLEASE. Not in there. Please!"

"This is were skanky whores sleep."

"Mark what're you talking about it?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH DR HIDER!"

"What? You're being ridiculous!"

"Jen says he's the only one you spend time with these days. What other reason could there be?"

Mark unlocked the door and dragged Rita down the steps. He tossed her to the concrete floor and the blonde woman cried out as her head smacked painfully on the floor.

"You're a scank Rita. You'll pay for this."

…

It was two days before Mark came down to the basement again. Rita was curled up in the corner, deep black bags under her eyes. She trembled as she heard his footsteps come down the wooden stairs. The basement was freezing cold and the thin clothes she was wearing did little to help. Mark was carrying a bottle of water and a plate as he sat down in front of his wife. She looked down at her bare feet.

"You made me do this Rita." He shook his head pitifully at her, "If you hadn't have slept with your boss I wouldn't have to do this."

"I didn't Mark. I swear. You've got the wrong end of the stick."

"Don't lie to me Rita." He spat.

"I'm not. You said it yourself, nobody else even looks twice at me. Without you I'd be alone."

Mark unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and handed it to her. Rita all but snatched it out of his hand and finished it in seconds, letting out a sigh of relief as her aching throat was soothed.

"So you never slept with him?" Mark asked, handing her the plate.

Rita shook her head as she tore it into the sandwich like an animal, devouring it quickly. Mark stroked the side of her face, and Rita stiffened in fear.

"I don't believe you. Clearly you need to spend a bit longer down here to get you to be honest with me."

"No Mark. Please don't leave me down here any longer."

"You should have thought of that before you slept with your doctor friend."

"I didn't. I swear I didn't. Please Mark. You're the only man I want."

"Words are cheap."

"Then let me show you. I'll prove to you that it's only you. Forever."

"You think I want to lay a finger on a cheap slut like you? You made me do this Rita. Now you can spend the time reflecting on that."

Mark got to his feet and made for the stairs. Rita went after him, stumbling slightly. She grabbed his arm as he started to climb the stairs.

"Don't leave me here Mark. I need you. I miss you. Please."

"You should have thought of that before hopping into his bed."

Mark shoved her, causing her to collapse in a heap on the icy basement floor. He quickly ascended the stairs, leaving his wife sobbing as he locked the door.

"Mark please!" She cried, "Don't leave me here!"

"MARK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second half of winter is here, apoligies it has taken SO long, I've only just finished my AS exams and I've been snowed under with work. But alas, more angst for you lovely lot!**

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

* * *

The snow had fallen thick and fast, covering the landscape in a thick white blanket. It seemed the dark days and starless nights were there to stay.

Rita Freeman ran a brush through her hair, adjusting the top she was wearing, to try and hide the thin, bony body underneath. She'd been locked in the basement for a fortnight, and it had taken her lying about sleeping with her boss to get out. Sighing softly, she shrugged on her jacket and went to find her husband.

"Mark?"

Mark looked up from his laptop screen with a start.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy here!" He snapped.

"S-sorry. I need to go to work. Would you mind unlocking the door?"

"Give me a minute.

"Okay. Thanks."

Rita wandered into the living room, eyeing up the vodka bottle that sat on the table. She grabbed it, and took a large swig from it. Placing it back on the table, she turned as she heard Mark approaching. He put his key in the lock, before grabbing Rita's wrist tightly.

"What's our deal?" He asked, as the brunette squirmed in his grasp.

"I-I'm there to work. Not socalise."

"Good girl. They were never your friends anyway. They just felt sorry for you. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes."

"And why is that?"

"B-because I'm pathetic. You're the only person who'll ever put up with me."

"That's right. Now go on. I'll pick you up after work. What time does your shift finish?"

"Eight."

"Alright then. See you then."

Mark let go of her wrist and unlocked the door, holding it open for his wife. He tapped the side of his cheek, Rita kissing him obediantly before heading to work.

* * *

"Right you. No more excuses. You're coming out with us tonight." Jenny lent on the desk in front of Rita who never took her eyes off her paperwork.

"I can't. Mark's picking me up. We're going out for dinner. We've got reservations."

"Oh come on Reets! That's the third time this week! I know deputy heads are paid well, but they can't be payed THAT well! What's going on? Have I upset you?"

"No. I'm just busy."

"Rita-"

"I'm FINE Jenny. Would you please let me get on with these notes?" Rita snapped, failing to hide the wince as pain shot through her ribs.

"That wasn't fine. What's going on Rita? Is he hurting you?" Jenny frowned, concerned for her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know how clumsy I am. I just tripped over. It'll be fine. I'M fine."

"Rita that may work with everyone else but we've been mates for nearly twelve years now. You can trust me."

"I'm fine Jen. You've got the wrong end of the stick."

"Let me look."

"At what?"

"At your ribs."

"Oh for God's sake-"

"Rita please. For my peace of mind."

Hesitating slightly, Rita lifted up her scrub shirt to reveal dark agressive bruising across her ribs. Jenny gasped, and knealt beside her, examining them closely.

"How often does he do this to you?" she asked.

"He doesn't. I told you. I tripped and fell down the stairs. I'm just a clutz."

"Rita… when was the last time you had a proper meal?" Jenny frowned worridly as she saw every rib in her small friend's body. It hit her like a sledge hammer. She'd gotten so thin.

Rita shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"I'm just not hungry most of the time."

"This isn't right Rita."

"Look, you've seen my bruises, will you leave me alone now?"

"Fine. Rita?"

"What?" The brunette looked up from her paperwork for the first time and her eyes met Jenny's. The doctor finally saw it. The hollow empty look that had become a regular feature. How had she not spotted it before?

"You know where I am if you need to talk."

"Yeah. Thanks." Rita muttered.

* * *

Rita's stomach flipped as she exited the ED. Jenny was leaning next to Mark's window. She could see them talking.

"No Jenny. What're you doing?" She whispered before rushing over, panic settling like an icy ball in her stomach.

"Hey Rita!" Jenny grinned, "Mark says you can put off your dinner reservations until tomorrow and come out with us instead."

"I-I'm not sure Jen. It was a long shift. I-"

"Go on baby, it's been ages since you went out with your mates." Mark grinned, but Rita knew what lay underneath, "Here, there's fifty quid there. Treat yourself." He handed Rita the money and beckoned her in for a kiss. Shakily, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on then!" Jenny grinned, wrapping her arm around Rita's shoulders and leading to where the group of her friends stood waiting.

Rita could feel Mark's eyes burning into her back as she walked off. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat, but any attempts were in vain.

"What- what did you say to Mark?"

"Nothing much. Just that'd it had been a while since you'd hung out with us and if it'd be okay if we pinched you for tonight."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. It's just a spot of dinner with mates, he can't begrudge you that. Especially if he's using you as his own personal punching bag."

Rita stopped dead. Jenny turned to face her.

"Y-you didn't say that to him right?"

"Of course not! How stupid do you think I am Rita?" Jenny smiled sadly, "I'm a doctor. I've been trained to spot the signs of domestic abuse."

"It's not-"

"How long is it going to take you to realise that it is? He's messed up Rita. Just leave him. You can stay with me for a bit if you need to."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because I love him Jen. I love him so much, and I know he loves me. I'm not throwing that away over a few fights that got out of hand."

"Alright. But the MINUTE it gets to be too much you call me. Deal?"

Rita nodded. "Come on then, you're the one who dragged me out tonight. You'd better be taking me somewhere decent!" She linked arms with Jenny as the pair giggled happily.

* * *

Jenny's car pulled up outside the Ritche residence a little after midnight. Rita stayed sat in the passenger seat, icy dread washing over her.

"Here we go." Jenny smiled, turning to Rita.

"Thanks Jen." Rita mumbled, going to get out of the car.

"Rita wait."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight? You can tell Mark you were out late and didn't want to disturb him so you came home with me."

"Thanks Jen. But I really should go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'd better." She nodded seriously. Rita gave her hand a grateful squeeze as she got out.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked. She frowned slightly, letting herself in. Why had he left it unlocked? She shut the door behind her, unable to shake the icy dread that washed over her.

"Mark?" She called.

"What did you say to her?" A voice growled.

Pain seared across her face as she tumbled to the floor. Mark stood over her fists clenched, an anger in his face the likes of which the cowering brunette had never seen before.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" He screamed, grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

He punched her, again and again, over and over, face, abdomen, chest. Relentless. Rita was barely concious when the door was thrust open. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Mark toppled backwards. A pair of arms slipped around her waist. A voice calling her name. Pulling her out of the door, out of his life, forever.

* * *

Rita woke up on the basement floor, blood encrusted around her nose and in her hair. It'd had all been a helpless dream. The rescue. The freedom. And now she was back down here again. She shivered as the cold draft in the basement seemed to penetrate deep into her bones. There was a bottle of brandy placed in front of her. She took it, taking a heavy swig from the bottle and resting her head on the wall behind her.

She could here knocking at the front door. Her stomach dropped. It had to be Jenny. It must be the next day.

"Shit." She swore quietly as she heard the low rumble of voices overhead.

She got shakily to her feet and made her way up the stairs. She tried the handle, finding it locked. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to make out the conversation.

"Riiiight. So where is she then?" Rita bit her lip as she heard Jenny's voice.

"She went to her mothers. She's sick. Needs some help."

"But she didn't think to ring work and tell them she wouldn't be in?"

"It was very sudden. I was going to ring in for her later on."

"Huh. So you won't mind if I come in and have a look then?"

"Not at all."

Rita couldn't breathe. She silently willed Jenny to just leave. She knew what he was capable of. She tried to look through the keyhole but there was something obscuring her view. The footsteps had arrived outside the basement door. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I told you, she's not here."

"Fine. But if I find out you've laid a finger on her, I'm going to the police."

"You're such a drama queen Jenny. Go home, you've probably had a really long shift."

Rita moved from the door as she heard the footsteps move back to the front door. She shivered violently as she heard heavy footsteps heading her way, flinching as the door was flung open. Mark had her up against the wall by her throat in an instant.

"This is where you start talking." He growled in her face, Rita's eyes on the floor, "What the hell did you tell her?"

"N-Nothing. She saw t-the bruises- she just assumed-" the brunette stammered.

"You must've said SOMETHING. People don't just jump to this sort of conclusion Rita."

"S-she did. I-I swear. I've never said anything. I promise."

Mark dropped her to the floor unceromoniously, watching as his wife trembled in fear at his feet. He shook his head, leaving her on the floor as he shut and locked the door. Ugly sobs escaped her mouth as she pulled her knees to her chest. She was so pathetic. How could she have been so stupid as to let Jen see those bruises? Of course she'd jump to that conclusion. This was all her fault. Again. She deserved this.

* * *

Rita withdrew within herself more than ever after her second incarceration in the basement. Her home life was beginning to affect her work, and she'd been reduced to minimal duties. She felt numb, unable to even drown herself in the work she loved anymore. It was her own fault. She drove him to this. The consequences of it were down to her and her alone.

What was the point anymore? Only Mark put up with her, and that wasn't because he loved her. No. He just put up with her because she was pathetic.

Sighing, she closed the patient notes she'd been filliing in and changed out of her scrubs and into her own clothes. Mark was waiting outside for her as she exited the doors. He grabbed hold of her elbow and guided her away from her place of work. Once out of sight he pinned her against the wall. Rita trembled as he leant in close.

"What have you said today?" He growled.

"N-nothing. I-I stayed in my office. I haven't spoken to anyone."

"Do you promise?"

"I-I promise."

"Good. I'm going out tonight. I'll drop you off at home and lock you in."

Rita nodded furiously, climbing into the car next to her husband. Within twenty minutes they were back at their house. Dragging her by her elbow to the front door, he all but threw her through it, locking the door behind her. The brunette lay on the hall floor, too numb to cry. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had any feelings outside of numbing despair. Why was she carrying on? What was left for her now?

Dragging herself to her feet, she grabbed the vodka bottle from the cabinet. She drank half of it before she worked up the courage and a plan to end it all. She stumbled to the medicene cabinet and rifled round for the pills she was looking for. Pulling the co-codomal out, she headed for the couch again. Lid off the pill bottle, she grabbed the vodka bottle again. Shaking a small handful into the palm of her hand, she placed the pills on her tongue, hesitating before she necked the last of the vodka, swallowing the pills. Laying back on the couch, she waited for the pills to take effect.

* * *

"Sexy bunny! Where are yooooooou?" Mark threw open the door, expecting to be greeted by his wife, "Rita! Oi!"

He walked into the living room, spotting his wife on the couch. He knealt beside her and shook her hard.

"Oi! Wake up you lazy whore!" It wasn't until he'd shook her again that he spotted the empty vodka bottle and the jar of pills.

"Shit. Shit!" He swore, taking her pulse. It was barely there, "You don't think you can get away from me this easily do you?"

Slipping his arms under her shoulders and knees he carried her to the car, rushing back in for the bottle of pills, before racing to the ED.

* * *

Harsh light assaulted the eyes of the young brunette woman as she stirred. Groaning, she tried to lift her head up but her whole body felt like a lead weight. She ached all over and her head swam.

"Rita? Reets, can you hear me?" Rita felt a hand stroke the side of her face and she jerked away, eyelids fluttering open, "Hey, hey it's okay. You're alright. You're at the hospital, you're safe now."

"M-Mark..." she mumbled.

"He's not here darling. You're okay now." Jenny smiled softly as Rita's eyes met hers.

"I-I didn't want saving Jenny." she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh Rita. You should have come to see me."

"I-I couldn't. I just had to end it. I needed to."

"Rita-"

"It's not like you care. Nobody does. Hell, my own husband isn't here."

"Mark's been arrested. That's why he isn't here. And as for me-"

"What do you mean he's been arrested? What did you say?" Rita panicked, fear coursing through her.

"Nothing. I swear."

"Then why has been arrested then?" Rita tried to get out of bed, desperate to get out of there before Mark came back, but her head began to spin violently causing her to heave. Acting quickly Jenny placed a bowl under her chin, helping her back into bed once she'd finished heaving.

"He's been arrested because he was grooming one of his pupils. I didn't have to say anything."

"They're wrong. Mark wouldn't do that."

"Rita, they wouldn't arrest him they didn't have enough evidence."

"No. The girl must be lying. She has to be."

"Oh for Christ's sake Rita, look at the sate of you! He's clearly wrong in the head!"

"That- That's different. I bring it on myself. There's no way he'd touch anyone else."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for his actions."

"Yes I can. Especially when they're caused by me!"

"Rita-"

"You know what, can you just leave?"

"Fine." Jenny threw her hands in the air in frustration before storming off. Rita buried her face in her hands, utterly overwhelmed.

"Excuse me Mrs Riche?" Rita uncovered her eyes and was met by a police officer.

"Mm?"

"I was wondering whether we could have a word about your husband? He said you'd be a character witness for him in court?"

"It's going to court?" she exclaimed.

"The allegations against your husband are very serious Mrs Riche. But a character witness might be just what he needs."

"I see. That's okay. I-I'll do it."

"Alright then. We'll be in touch. Oh, and just a head's up, we've been to your property and seized some possessions as part of the investigation, it's standard procedure."

"O-Okay."

"Thank you Mrs Riche. Like I said. we'll be in touch."

"C-Can I see Mark?"

The officer shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. Given the charges he's facing I'm afraid we can't allow it."

"R-Right. Okay."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. You rest up. You'll need your strength."

"Mm. Thanks."

* * *

"She's lying. Mark's the most caring person I know, he wouldn't do that; he wouldn't do any of the things he's been accused of. He's a professional, through and through."

Rita stood in the wirness stand, shaking furiously. The girl, the so called victim, was shielded from the eyes of the court, abd Mark of course, but Rita had heard her testimony and shook her head furiously throughout. It was total crap. She was the only one who wound him up, he'd never go out of his way to hurt someone else. Never.

"Then how do you explain this? For the court record, I am about to play for Mrs Riche a security camera feed from a motel where the accused was having intimate relations with the victim, listed as item 34 in the evidence log."

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as Rita watched her husband's car pull onto the screen. He clambered out, his arm finding it's way around the young girl's waist (whose face had been blurred out) with his hand going into the waistband, and presumably into her underwear. The child seemed to saquirm uncomfortably, but Mark's grin was unmistakeable on the grainy footage. He was enjoying it.

The brunette could feel bile rising in her throat, her stomach churning.

"Well Mrs Ritchie?"

"I-I-" she stammered, head spinning. This wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. How could she not have seen this? Why hadn't she stopped it? If only she hadn't been so stupid, so naïve. This was on her. It was hedr fault. She hadn't been enough for him.

"The prosecution has no further questions your honour. I believe it is in the witnesses best intrests if she is excused from court, she appears rather unwell, which is no surprise given the revelations she's had about her husband's extra marital activites."

"Do you wish to atep down Mrs Riche?" The judge asked, face soft and concerned.

"Yes." She mumbled, "Please your honour."

"Then you are dismissed."

Rita hasitly clambered down and quickly stumbled to the door.

"You dumb bitch!" She heard her husband scream, "You've ruined everything! You caused all of this. There'll be hell to pay when I get out of this mess!"

Sobbing, she threw open the doors to the court room and ran outside. She didn't stop running until she reached the house. Once there, she threw open the door and began to shove things into a case willy nilly, fear and desperatioon fuelling her. Once packed, she grabbed the car keys and her bag and drove off. She had to leave. He'd kill her if she stayed.

This would be her fresh start. As she drove away from the house, she spotted a starling singing in the tree. It seemed winter had finally come to an end...


End file.
